Yandere Love
by RoseyR
Summary: Len Kagamine loves Rin, he's obsess with her, he hates it when people talk to her, he hates it a lot, and he'll do anything to make sure Rin-chan is his and his only, Yandere Len x Rin Rated M for Gore, bloody scenes, and rape
1. My Angel

**What be this? another new story? who knew! the reason I'm making this is because, I sorta like Yandere Len x Rin for some odd reason...okay I'm obsess with Len being obsess with Rin...confusing huh? also when I was writing Slave, I thought of making it into a yandere related story, but totally forgot, so here is a story that is fill with Len being a yandere, also I'm thinking of making it only Len's P.O.V. cause, for some reason, I like writing in Len's P.O.V. so this chapter will mostly be seen in Len's P.O.V. but will also have Miku's P.O.V. as well, since...you'll find out now.**

**This will be Rated M for murder, gore, bloody scenes, and rape. Yeah...if someone reads this and are easily influence, don't rape people! rape is the most terrible thing someone can do to another person, heck if I ever find someone who raped someone before, I'd punch them till they bleed...so yeah rape is bad...I guess it's okay to write it for drama in fanfics, but never do it in real life...anyways...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid blah blah blah why do I have to write this**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

I continued following her everywhere, to the mall, to the park, even to her apartment. Now you might be thinking I'm stalking her, the answer is no, I'm just following the person I love for many years now, it's not stalking.

Oh I forgot to introduce my self, I'm Len Kagamine, and the person I'm following is my beloved Rin, Rin Kagane. You better not take her away from me, I don't care if you're a girl, guy, or you are gay, just stay away from her, especially you other males, Rin only needs one male to love her, and that male is me and me only.

Now you must be curious on how I know Rin, when she doesn't know me at all, well I'll tell you, it all started when she transferred to my university, and let's just say, it was love at first sight.

_Flashback_

I was sitting in my desk, and waiting for the sensei to come and start the lessons like usual, when he came, he told us about a new student that transferred from America, and is now studying here in Japan, usually, I don't pay attention to something like that, but I just decided to pay attention to the new student, and that's where I saw her, Kagane Rin, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, her shoulder length hair, her cute little bow on her head, and her alluring blue eyes, in other words, she was perfect.

"Rin-chan, why don't you sit next to...Len Kagamine over there," Sensei said as he pointed the empty seat next to me.

Either the gods are pulling a trick on me, or are blessing me the gift of having Rin-chan sit next to me for the entire semester, either way, I was happy. I saw Rin walking up the aisle to sit in her desk, once she reached her desk, she sat down and greeted me.

"Hi! I'm Rin, and you must be Len, looks like will be desk neighbors for awhile," Rin said.

Her voice was like an angel, my angel, and no one can take her away from me.

I just nodded while blushing lightly, hopefully she doesn't notice me blushing. From the corner of my eyes, I saw her talking to other people near her desk, and for some reason, I was angry and jealous, no one talks to my Rin, **I'm the only one who talks to her!**

I just remain quiet, letting them talk to my angel, for some reason, I keep having thoughts of them drowning, their necks cut, their eyes poked out, their tongues cut off, and their hearts stabbed, I don't know why I was imagining these things, but I didn't care, in fact, I liked the idea, I like it a lot! if they ever go near my Rin again, I'll do all those things, I'll kill them, I kill them until they disappear from this earth, and make sure no one is near my Rin again, she'll be with me and **me only.**

_End of Flashback_

That was the day I met Rin, even though she talked to me only once, I felt like we were talking for ages, soon I decided to follow her everywhere, and admiring her from afar, I'm just glad my precious bunny doesn't know that I'm following her, or else she might get the wrong idea that I'm the bad guy, when really, everyone she's with are the true bad guys.

Today, I was following her at the mall, and spotted her with her best friend, Miku Hatsune. It's not like I hate the girl, I just don't like her being near my Rin, true they are just "Friends" but those two been spending a lot of time together, ever since they started talking to each other at the cafe a few months ago, and I don't like it when my angel talks to other people besides me.

"Rin-chan~ you won't believe what I heard!" Miku's annoying voice said.

"What is it Miku-chan?" Rin's beautiful voice said.

"I heard that Kaito-kun likes you~" Miku said.

My eyes widen, and my anger was rising from what I just heard, how dare Kaito like my Rin! **She's mine and mine only!**

**"**Sh-shut up! h-he does," Rin said shyly.

"Uh huh, so you gonna confess your love for Kaito-kun?" Miku asked.

"I-I don't know, I gotta think about it for awhile," Rin said.

"Don't tell me you'll think about till next month! you might lose your opportunity Rin-Rin!" Miku said.

"I-It's something that need taking time Miku-chan, besides I don't even know if Kaito-kun is the one," Rin said.

Of course Kaito isn't Rin's love, **I am!**

"Oh come on Rin-chan! Kaito really likes you, who knows, if you give him a chance, he might actually be the one!" Miku said.

"I-I...I think about it," Rin said.

"Alright, well it's getting late, we better go home, see ya later Rin-Rin!" Miku said as she headed out the mall.

I was very angry, not only did Miku tell Rin that Kaito likes Rin, but she's also forcing Rin to like Kaito, when she belongs to me, Miku needs to be punish, she needs to **suffer!**

"Len? is that you?"

"R-Rin i-it's a pleasure meeting you here!" I said.

"You too Len-kun!" Rin said.

I couldn't help but blush at how she said my name so cutely, it makes me want to kiss her, it makes me want to hug her, it makes me want to touch her, yes I want to touch her everywhere.

"So, what are you doing here Len-kun?" Rin asked.

"I-I was just thinking of shopping and trying to find something," I lied.

"Oh really? that's nice, it's actually nice talking to you Len-kun, we should talk again some times later, well I gotta go, see you at the university!" Rin said as she started walking away.

"...Bye," I said quietly.

I then stood up and started walking around, I might as well shop for some things, cause tonight, I think Miku-chan should receive her punishment right away.

**Miku's P.O.V.**

I was brushing my hair after I hanged out with Rin-chan! she looked so cute! I'm so happy me and Rin-Rin could hang out today, and the way she looked, she was so pretty...okay, I'll say it, I really like Rin-chan, I know it's weird that I have feelings for another girl, but hey! nothing wrong with that.

I was blushing at how Rin looked so pretty in her dress today, though I did feel bad that I told Rin about Kaito liking Rin, but I knew if I didn't tell Rin, she'll eventually find out anyways, and I might as well tell, sure it'll probably leave me heartbroken if Rin-chan accepts Kaito's feelings, but if she's happy, then I'm happy.

I still remember the day I first met Rin-chan.

_Flashback_

I was sitting in my regular table as usual in the cafe, when I spotted Rin-chan, it looks like she was looking for a table to sit in, since the cafe was really busy that day, when I saw her, I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart beating rapidly, I then decided to call her over.

"R-Rin-chan, sit over here!" I said.

She saw me and smiled, her oh so beautiful smile.

"Arigato, Miku-chan, it's nice of one of my classmates to let me sit with them," Rin said.

"No problem," I said.

We both sat there, drinking our coffee, I decided to ask her a few questions.

"So, Rin-chan, how do you know how to speak Japanese so well?" I asked.

"Oh it's because my mother was Japanese, and she taught me how to speak Japanese when I was very young," Rin said.

"Really! it must be interesting having a American father and a Japanese mother," I said.

"Not really, but it's helpful for me to be able to speak English and Japanese," Rin said.

"It sure is," I said.

We bother continued talking and laughing, soon we became best friends, and we both agreed to hang out with each other a lot, but from the corner of my eyes, I saw a blonde hair boy, starring at us, well mostly at Rin, but when I saw him starring at me, he had the face of hatred, I think I know him, he's in my class, Len Kagamine, why does it look like he hates me?

_End of Flashback_

Ever since me and Rin became best friends, it has been hard bottling up my feelings for Rin, so I knew if I just have Rin like someone else, maybe we can continue being friends, and she will never know my feelings.

I then heard the knock on my door, I stood up from my vanity chair and walked towards the front door, once I opened the door, I saw him, Len Kagamine.

"L-Len-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked feeling a bit scared for some reason.

He didn't respond, his face was blank yet dark, I couldn't tell his expression, I have heard people saying Len was a bit weird ever since Rin came to the university, but no body knows why, all we know is that he doesn't have any friends and he grew a bit anti-social around people lately, yet every time he's near Rin-chan, his mood lightens up, weird.

Finally Len spoke.

"You shouldn't have told her, Hatsune," Len said very coldly.

"W-what d-do you mean?" I asked as I stepped back a bit.

"You shouldn't have told Rin about Kaito, Hatsune" Len said, saying my last name in disgust.

For some reason the atmosphere was thin and cold, and was really scared now.

"You just had to start talking to my Rin, didn't you Hatsune," Len said.

Wait...h-he was spying on us when we met in the cafe? how long was he spying on us, I gotta tell Rin, I gotta escape, I gotta escape from him.

"Looks like you need to be punish, Hatsune-san," Len said as he brought out a knife.

"L-Len-kun, y-you wouldn't!" I exclaimed as I back up.

"If you didn't tell Rin about Kaito or talked to Rin at the cafe, this wouldn't have happen to you, Hatsune-san," Len said.

"P-please Len-kun, don't hurt me!" I begged.

"Too late, you tried to take my angel, my Rin away from me, and for that, you must be punish," Len said as he stepped forward towards me and raised his knife.

"N-No!"

"Goodbye Hatsune Miku!" Len exclaimed as he pulled down the knife.

Before I knew it, I felt warm liquid coming out of me, I knew it was my own blood, my vision was going black, and the last thing I heard was Len laughing like a crazy man, and saying something about Rin.

"HAHAHAHAHA! no one will take Rin away from me!" Len exclaimed. **"NO ONE!"**

I then closed my eyes as the darkness consume me, someone, please, save Rin-Rin.

* * *

**I know, someone got killed already, but hey, I needed the story to be longer, and Miku P.O.V. tells us about how Rin knows Japanese already, so no harm...sorta, now before you assume I killed Miku off because I hate her, that's not true, I like Miku, sure I don't really listen to her songs that much, but she looks like the type of girl who won't be a bitchy diva to everyone, so I always like making Miku either Rin's best friend or something, never the villain or the jerk of the story, that's too mean!ho**

**Hope you like it, and Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Suspicion

**Welcome to chapter 2! and I want to say, I'll be bringing a special guest to this lovely fanfic of mine, this is for The Cutest Otaku, who wanted me to put her OC in this fanfic for awhile, also just because I'm letting this person have her creative OC in my fanfic, does not mean I'll put anymore, mostly because, I already have ideas for the Fanfic, and having a new random character come in could ruin the idea I have, sorry, maybe next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Spoiler: There is a 50/50 chance that the OC will die in the fanfic, don't know when, but soon, and like I promise, I'll have the OC have a crush on Len...not the type I'm into writing but guess I'll just do it...sorry if I'm too cruel on the OC killing if I decided to kill her off.**

**Another thing, this is written in Len's P.O.V. so if there is any other character who's talking/viewed, I'll just simply write their name and you'll get it! okay, thank you and enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter will have Len cursing and maybe other people cursing, so sorry if you don't like the cursing part.**

* * *

"..."

I just stood there, looking at the dead body in front of me.

"..."

I killed her...I killed her...I **fucking** killed **Hastune Miku**...and...I'm happy, I got rid of that bitch! the one who's been trying to take my Rin away! now no one can take her away from me, **NO ONE!**

I decided to clean up the mess, that way no one will know I was here, I shoved Miku into her closet and looked over the area I killed her to make sure there was no evidence that I was here, luckily there was only a few strands of hair on the floor, and most of them were Miku's. I made sure there was no footprints and wiped the fingerprints on the door, I quickly took my knife and started heading home with a big grin on my face.

Rin-chan is mine. Rin-chan is mine. Rin-chan is mine. **Rin-chan is mine!**

I finally reached home and started getting ready for bed, I can't wait to see Rin-chan tomorrow, maybe now I can finally talk to her, without that Miku getting in the way. My eyes started closing and I dreamed about the wonderful time me and Rin will be having.

**_The Next Day!_**

I started walking to school, when I saw Rin, but she looked worried, I wonder what has my angel so worried about.

"Hey Rin!" I greeted.

"Oh! Len-kun, it's nice to see you," Rin said.

"Yeah, you too, hey you look worried, something happened?" I asked.

"Well, Miku is not here, and I called her earlier and she didn't pick up, and I'm kinda worried," Rin explained.

I couldn't help but inner chuckle to myself, sorry Rinny, but I don't think Miku will be calling anytime sooner.

"I'm sure she's fine, maybe she's sick or something," I lied.

"I-I don't know, Miku usually picks up when I call, and if she was sick, she would have told me at least," Rin said.

"Who know, maybe she's really sick and can't pick up her phone," I lied.

"I hope not! ...maybe I should go check up on her," Rin said.

"NO!" I exclaimed.

"W-why?"

"...I um...I don't want you to get sick or anything Rin-chan, i-if you want, I could go and visit her for you and check up on her," I suggested.

"Could you Len? that would be very nice of you to do that for me," Rin said.

"Well, anything for Rin-chan!" I said.

Rin then laughed a bit and had a light pink color on her cheeks, she looks so cute and vulnerable.

"Thank you very much, Len, for volunteering to check up on Miku," Rin said.

"No problem," I said as I grinned at her.

"Oh! looks like class is about to start, we better hurry before we're tardy," Rin said.

"Yeah, let's go," I said.

Me and Rin were walking to class together, I feel like I'm in heaven now. Though, I gotta make sure to get rid of the body.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Len-kun is so nice, though I am a bit worried about Miku, I'm happy that Len is being so nice to me, both me and Len were heading to class when we spotted Kaito-kun.

"H-hey Rin!" Kaito greeted.

"Good morning Kaito-kun," I said.

"S-so...you heading to class?" Kaito said a bit awkwardly.

"Um, yes I am, and if I remember, you're in my class as well," I said.

"R-right! eh heh, silly me," Kaito stuttered.

I couldn't help but giggle at Kaito's silliness, I'll admit he's cute...maybe I will give him a chance to go out with me.

"W-well we should be heading to class now," Kaito said.

"Yeah, see ya there," I replied.

"Y-yeah, see ya." Kaito then walked ahead of us to get to class, I couldn't help but smile, but from the corner of my eye, I saw Len, looking a bit angry, it looked like he was glaring at Kaito's direction...I wonder why?

**Len's P.O.V.**

T-that bastard! who does he think he is! talking to my Rin! my angel! My bunny-chan! ...looks like he's next on the list.

_**Later**_

After school finished, I immediately went straight to Miku's house, I gotta get rid of the body, if anyone finds Miku dead, they might come to the university and interrogate everyone, including me, and that much pressure is something I can't handle.

I finally arrived at Miku's house, I opened the unlocked door and it exactly like how I left it yesterday, I reached for the closet and there was Miku's lifeless corpse, I quickly dragged the body out of the closet and put her body in the duffle bag I brought with me. I carried the bag to the car and started driving to the forest.

I finally reached the forest and opened the trunk, and got out the bag with Miku's body, I carefully laid the bag near the lake and started shoveling dirt and dead leaves over it, hopefully no one see the body or any clues that I was here.

Now...what to do with that Kaito Shion guy?

**Akenomyosei Kirameki (OC) P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my office looking at a couple of paperworks until a woman with her hair tied into a side ponytail came into my office.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"U-um hello, I'm Neru Akita, and I-I want to make a dead body report," The woman named Neru said.

"Body report? where did you find the body?" I asked.

"M-me and my friends were hiking through the forest, until we saw a man bury something, we couldn't see who the man was or what he looked like because we were far away, but we knew it was a male, once he left, we went to the place where he buried something, and when we looked what he buried, we saw a bag, and in it was a girl I knew from Crypton University, and what I saw was that...that, she was killed!" Neru said as she cried.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll find this man who murdered your friend, do you know anyone who knows this girl?" I asked.

"Y-yes, Hatsune Miku's best friend, Rin Kagane," Neru said.

"Does she know that Miku has been murdered?"

"N-no, me and my friends have not yet told anyone about the body yet, so I don't think Rin knows about it," Neru said.

"Hm...you tell Rin about her lost friend, it's best for her to know, and tell whoever is in charge of your university that I'll be coming by to investigate," I said.

"O-of course," Neru said.

"Thank you for telling me, Neru, we'll be sure to capture the culprit," I said.

"D-do you think the murderer is someone who's from the university?"

"Maybe, but the main question is this, why would he kill an innocent person? he must have a motive, of some kind...but what?"

I continued thinking this over, exactly why would he murder someone who's completely innocent, there must be something...or someone that's motivating him to kill people, but what or...who?

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! someone found out! and it's the OC detective! anyways Akenomyosei Kirameki belongs to ****The Cutest Otaku, I really hope you like her P.O.V. of the story, and for kicks, I decided to add in Neru there, since it's been awhile since I have written anything with Neru in it...then again I just ignore her on purpose. :3**

******What will happen next? will Len get his way with Rin? will Rin really give Kaito a chance? how will Rin react to Miku being dead? will ****Akenomyosei Kirameki found out who the killer is? What will Len do to Kaito? And why am my asking you a lot of questions!? found out on the next chapter! and Review!**

**********Reviews from last chapter:**

**********LenxRin Lover: Aw, I love you too! even if I don't know you :3**

**********The Cutest Otaku: Well Len did say Kaito was next on his list...so yeah...and I hope you enjoy ****Akenomyosei Kirameki part in this chapter, I'll try to add her in the next chapter if I can, k.**

**************G 93: I don't know...maybe, it kinda depends on my imagination, but I think he might, I mean think about it, in most yandere love stories, the main character kills his love when she doesn't return his feelings, which leads him into killing her in the end...just like in psychotic love by Len or something like that.**

**************KAMMI: I love this kind too...maybe not the whole male killing his crush in the end part, but I love psychotic love stories! I actually sorta got inspired to make this after listening to True Love Restraint by Len.**

**************HarunaPlusle: Yeah there needs to be more Yandere Len x Rin love stories, it makes it psychotically romantic in a way, and I'll try updating as fast as I can, if I'm not too busy.**

**************MAGICAL-RIN: *sigh* thank you!**

**************Pikachu550: Yeah, I try to make Len a bit scary to add drama in the story, and aw! thanks! I love your stories too! they are so cute! and I didn't think someone would like my stories, especially when I keep making minor grammer errors here and there, but thanks anyways and I'll try updating as fast as I can.**


	3. Who's the Lucky Girl?

**Woo! I'm on a role with writing this story! anyways hope you like what's about to happen to Kaito! ...unless you're a Kaito fan...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid...I'm going to stop doing this for every chapter, cause this is annoying and wasteful as heck!**

**This chapter is viewed in Len's P.O.V. so hope you don't get confuse on who is talking at the beginning!**

**Warning: Len cursing (mostly towards the OC...I'm so sorry The Cutest Otaku! I had to make this sound realistic as possible, especially since Len is psycho crazy and is only devoted to Rin! please forgive me for making Len curse towards you OC!)**

* * *

After I dumped Miku's body near the river in the forest, I'v been a bit more cautious, turns out that Neru Akita girl told someone from the detective agency about Miku being dead, and right now that detective will be coming to the university and interrogate everyone with lots of questions, which includes me.

I decided to calm my nerves by finding my sweet angel, talking to her will calm me, she always calms me, and that's one of the reasons why I love her, and also why no one should take her away from me. I searched around her usual places she might be, and suddenly I spotted her bow. I was about to reach her, until I saw her talking to that Shion guy, what is she doing with **him**?

I hid near a row of lockers and careful eavesdrop on what they are saying.

"R-Rin, I-I know you must feel terrible about Miku dying, and if you wanna talk about it, or cry about it, I-I'll be there for you," Kaito said.

"T-thank you K-Kaito, b-but still...I-I can't believe s-someone would kill her!" Rin cried as tear were running down her cheek.

"I-I know, everyone will miss her, but hey you got me and everyone else to support you, so don't worry, I'll be there for you if you ever need it."

I can't believe that Shion guy, trying to comfort **my Rin!** I'm the only one who can comfort her, and no one else.

"Oh no! Len! I almost forgot about him! I hope he's okay," Rin exclaimed.

I saw Kaito frown at the mention of my name, ha! beat that you blue hair freak! after all this, my angel mentioned me!

"What about Len?" Kaito said a bit coldly, but Rin didn't notice.

"Well, I remember yesterday that Len volunteered to check up on Miku, and I was hoping if he saw anyone near her house, or at least saw something," Rin said.

"Who knows, maybe he's the murderer," Kaito joked.

"D-don't say such a thing Kaito! Len-kun would never do something that cruel," Rin said.

"I'm sorry Rin, but still, that Kagamine is a real weirdo, heck, I'm surprised he's taken a liking towards you," Kaito said.

"R-really? I guess I never noticed, maybe Len just wants to be my friend or something, maybe he wants me to help him make friends," Rin said.

"Maybe, but still, maybe you should stay away from that Kagamine, I don't trust him one bit," Kaito said.

"I'm sorry Kaito, but I can't do that to him, that would be to cruel, and I don't want Len to be angry or sad," Rin said.

Kaito just sighed.

"Alright, do whatever you want then Rin, but still, stay safe, I don't want you to get hurt," Kaito said.

"I will, and thanks, hopefully we'll find who killed Miku and stop him," Rin said.

"Yeah, me too," Kaito said as he hugged Rin.

...T-that **bastard! **how dare he hug my Rin! and tried to convince her to stay away from me! he's gotta go, I have to get rid of him right now, he can't take my Rin away! he can't he can't he can't **he can't!** I don't care if there's a detective here, I gotta get rid of him right now!

"Excuse me,"

I heard someone say behind me, I quickly turned around to see a woman, with pure snow white hair, white eyelashes, red eyes, and was wearing red lipstick, she was probably close around my age, maybe about 20 years old, I saw what she was wearing and realized she was wearing a detective outfit, which means she's the detective interrogating our university.

...Fuck!

**Akenomyosei Kirameki P.O.V.**

I saw a man hiding behind a row of lockers, and it seems like he was watching a blonde girl with a bow and a blue haired man, it seems the two were talking and didn't notice of the man spying on them, I decided to questioned the man.

"Excuse me," I said.

The man quickly turned around, and what I saw was...the most handsomest man I have ever seen. He had blonde hair tied to a ponytail, and very alluring dark blue eyes, almost like the midnight sky. I could tell that I was blushing because of the heat coming to my cheeks.

"Y-yes?"

Oh god, his voice was also very handsome, but no time to admire, there's a killer on the lose and I need all the information I can get.

"Yes um, I'm detective Akenomyosei Kirameki, I have come to your university to ask a few questions, do you mind if I ask you something?" I said.

"N-no go right ahead, ask me anything you want!" the man said.

"Thank you, now first off, what is your name sir?" I asked.

"Len. K-Kagamine Len," he answered.

Even his name sound so glorious! I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend, oh who am my kidding! a man like that must have someone already...guess it doesn't hurt to try to get his attention later.

"Okay, K-Kagamine-"

"Please, just call me Len."

He's even letting me call him by his first name! I'm gonna die happy! okay back to being serious.

"Okay, Len, where were you yesterday at 5:40 P.M.?"

"I...I was actually visiting Miku at that time," Len said.

Hm...interesting.

"So you were...visiting Ms. Hatsune Miku, am I correct?"

"Yes." Len answered.

"Okay, why were you visiting Ms. Hatsune?"

I promised my...friend Rin, that I would check up on her, because yesterday morning, Miku didn't come to school, so we thought Miku was sick, if we knew she was murdered, we would have called you earlier," Len said.

"I see, so you know Ms. Hatsune's best friend, Rin Kagane?"

"Yes, I know her," He said.

"Hm, do you know if she was with Miku while this crime was happening?" I asked.

Once I asked him that, his face suddenly darkened, and the atmosphere felt colder. I wonder why.

**Len's P.O.V.**

"Hm, do you know if she was with Miku while this crime was happening?"

I felt angry at her question, did she really suspect my Rinny to be the murderer, if there wasn't so many people right now, I would have killed this bitch already! how dare she assume Rin being the murderer!

"Mr. Kagamine? are you okay?" Kirameki asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," I said.

"Good, and about that question-"

"Rin would never do something as terrible as that," I said while cutting her off.

"I'm sure Ms. Kagane wouldn't do that, but everyone is a suspect Mr. Kagamine, including you, though I do wish you weren't," Kirameki said.

Wait...what did she say...does she like me? ...Fuck! it's bad enough that she suspects Rin of killing Miku, but knowing that this detective bitch likes me, it might cause problems for me and Rin when our relationship is official, ...though, this might be an advantage for later.

"Anyways, thank you for your time Mr. Kagamine, I must be heading off now," Kirameki said.

"Yeah, no problem, also if you like, maybe we can talk again, without talking about the murder case," I said while grinding my teeth a bit, but still managed to fake smile.

"...I-I would love to do that sometimes, I-I'll see you later then...Len-kun," Kirameki said as she continued walking off.

Once she was out of sight, I let out the breath I was holding, and scowled at myself. At least I'll get rid of her very soon.

"Oh my Len-kun, I didn't know you like someone," someone said behind me. I recognized that voice, the voice I love to hear, Rin.

"R-Rin!" I exclaimed.

I saw her giggle, oh she had the most cute giggle.

"Anyways Len, I didn't know you were interested in that detective lady," Rin said.

"I-I'm not! I was just being nice to that b- I mean to that detective," I said.

"Right~ what ever you say Len-kun~" Rin said.

"I am! I swear, besides, there's already someone that I love," I said.

"...Really! who is she!? do I know her!? how old is she!? is she nice and pretty?!" Rin asked.

"Yes, to all those questions, in fact, she attends to our university," I said hoping she'll get my hints.

"Hm...is it...Neru?"

Hell no, she's the reason that the detective bitch is here.

"Nope, she's not...my type," I said.

"...Teto...Gumi?"

"Nope to the both of them, I'm not into girls who are obsess with bread or carrots."

"Um...Kaiko?"

Fuck no! anyone related to that Shion guy is definitely someone I don't like or want to date.

"Nope."

"Well, I can't think of anyone else who's single and are female...unless you're-"

"No! I'm not like that Rin!" I exclaimed.

"Hehehe, I'm sorry Len-kun, I know you're not like that, I was just joking," Rin said.

"It's alright, I can always forgive you Rin, I'll always do," I said.

"That's very sweet of you Len-kun, I still can't believe you don't have a girlfriend," Rin said.

"Well, I had have a few love letters and confessions before you transferred here," I explained.

"Really? were one of them from the person you liked?" Rin asked.

"No, but she's still around here, and I'm just glad to see her," I said hoping she'll understand on who I'm talking about.

"Well than Len-kun, your crush is lucky to have someone like you who admires her," Rin said as she gave me her most beautiful smile, my smile, no one else can have that smile, she only gives me that type of smile, if she ever shows her smile to someone else, I'll kill them all.

I then saw rin sigh and looking a bit sad.

"You okay, still sad about Miku?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just...I can't believe it, why would anyone kill Miku-chan, she never did anything bad," Rin said.

Yes she did Rin, she tried to get in the way of our relationship Rin, you just don't know that because you're still under Miku's brainwash, but don't worry, I'll save, I protect you, I'll make sure **no one** touches you.

"Hey, don't worry, besides, Miku would probably want you to stay strong and move on," I said.

"...Maybe you're right, thanks Len-kun for cheering me up," Rin said.

"Anything for You Rin-chan!" I said.

**Anything for you.**

* * *

**Wow, I really made Rin oblivious to Len's feelings...oh well anyways, what will happen to Kaito in the next chapter, will he finally get to date Rin, or will he be killed by Len, and what will happen to ****Kirameki! will she be murdered as well, or will she at least get to have a nice date with Len! ...okay that last part won't happen considering Len is crazy for Rin and he's only devoted towards her and no one else, sorry Kirameki! maybe you'll find someone else...may someone if the afterlife...that actually sound sad...Review!**

******Reviews from Last Chapter**

******kammi: There I have updated as fast as I can! hope you are happy!**

******Pikachu550: Ha ha ha that was very clever, and hope you like this chapter.**

******Akabari: Yep! he would totally do that! ha ha ha! and yes, we're are proud of Len's murderous ways! :3**


	4. Crazy

**Hey guys! and welcome to chapter 4! and in this one, Kaito dies! ...sorry Kaito fans...anywho! it's the first time I'm writing Kaito's P.O.V. first, so hopefully it'll be good and stuff...anyways...enjoy! **

**Warning: this chapter has bloody murder, bloody scene, and gore...yeah!**

* * *

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

I really feel bad for Rin-chan, who could have done this to Miku-chan, this is suspicious, why would anyone hurt Miku, she was the sweetest girl around the school, who would ever harm her?

I really hope Rin is okay, I wouldn't want her to be stress out about this, maybe if I take her out and maybe finally confess to her, she'll be happy! hopefully that Kagamine won't bother us.

Now that I mentioned it, during one of my classes with Kagamine, he seems a bit more pissed off than usual, and when I was talking to Rin-chan this morning, I thought I saw blonde behind one of the rows of lockers, strange, and what's even more strange is why Kagamine cruel and cold towards everyone except Rin?

...Strange...

**Next Day**

**Len's P.O.V.**

I was really in a foul mood today, not only is that detective still around, but I feel like that Shion bastard is getting too close to my Rin, and I'm having a hard time on picking which one to kill first, I could kill the detective first, and get rid of one major problem, but I can't let that Shion guy get too close to Rin, he might take her away from me if I don't act fast, god this is frustrating! ...maybe if I talk to Rin, she'll calm my nerves.

I searched around looking for Rin, I spotted her, but she was with that Shion guy again. Damn him!

"R-Rin-chan I-I needed to ask you something," Kaito said.

"What is it Kaito-kun?" Rin asked.

...H-he's not doing what I think he's doing...right?

"E-even though this may seem too early, especially after what happened to Miku-chan, I-I was w-wondering..."

Please God! tell me he's not doing what I think he's doing!

"Yes?"

"I-I was wondering if you w-will go out with me t-tonight!" Kaito exclaimed.

...T-that...**that bastard!****  
**

"...K-Kaito-kun..."

"I-I'm sorry Rin! I-I shouldn't have ask you that! I-I'm so sorry! y-you must really hate me, I-I'll leave you alone i-if you want me to," Kaito said.

Come on Rin! tell him that! tell him to get away from you!

"I...I'll go out with you Kaito-kun," Rin said.

It felt like my heart stopped.

"R-really?"

"Y-yeah, you're a really nice guy Kaito, and I might as well give you a chance," Rin said.

I actually thought I saw her blushing.

"Y-you won't regret it Rin! I-I promise!" Kaito exclaimed.

Rin just giggled.

I felt my anger rising, how could she do this! ...unless...of course! she just didn't want to hurt Kaito's feelings! she's such a nice person, she doesn't really love him! she just pities him! that's it! yeah...that's it. My poor Rin-chan, having to be nice to that blue hair bastard, well don't worry Rin, after you go on that stupid pity date with Kaito, I'll get rid of him for you, t-that way, me and you can be together forever, and no one can get in the way, **no one!**

I saw Kaito hug Rin once again, and I felt even more angry at Kaito, but all my problems will go away very soon.

"Kagamine-san!" I heard someone behind me say.

"O-oh! detective Akenomyosei! it's...nice to see you," I lied.

"P-please, you can call me Kirameki, and it's nice to see you too!" she said.

"Y-yeah..."

"I-I was actually wondering Kagamine-san, i-if you would like to-"

Suddenly the bell rang, which means classes will begin soon, thank god.

"Sorry Kirameki-san, but I need to get to my classes now, see you soon," Hopefully not.

"Y-yeah! you too!"

I rushed towards my classes, and started thinking of my plans.

_**Later**_

I saw Rin and Kaito leaving together to get ready for their little date, I decided to follow them to make sure Kaito won't do anything to my precious Rin.

I spotted them go to a little cafe downtown, I decided to enter the cafe and carefully made sure they didn't see me, I carefully listened in to what they are saying.

"U-um I hope this was okay, I couldn't get any reservations on last minute," Kaito said.

Idiot.

"It's okay Kaito-kun, I love the cafe, it's so nice and the food here is great," Rin said.

here you go again Rin, being the nice girl you are, god I wish you didn't have to be nice to that idiot.

"W-well, I did heard you love this place, so I knew this was the second best option to take you out," Kaito said.

"Well I think it's great," Rin said.

The rest of their stupid date went on with them talking to each other, and eating their food. When their stupid date finally ended, they were headed off to Rin's apartment, I then continued to follow them.

I quickly hid while I saw them in front of Rin's apartment door.

"I had a nice time Kaito-kun, maybe we can do this again sometimes," Rin said.

She didn't mean it, she hates him.

"Y-yeah," Kaito said.

"Well, I should go in, see you t-"

My eyes widened, my fist clenched, and my anger rising, t-that bastard is **kissing my Rin!**

"...K-Kaito-kun..."

"S-sorry Rin, I just...I really wanted to do that," Kaito said.

"...G-goodnight Kait-kun," Rin said and went inside.

I knew it, Rin doesn't love him, she hates him, she hates him that he stole her first kiss, she hates him for existing, she wants him gone, she wants him off this Earth, well don't worry Rin, your wish will come true.

**It'll come true!**

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

I kissed her...I kissed her! her lips were the softest things ever! though I really hope I didn't upset Rin-chan, though I did saw her blush, and blushing means she likes it...right? oh who cares, I got to spend my time with my dream girl, I just hope she'll accept my confession tomorrow.

I was getting ready for bed until I heard light footsteps, probably my upstairs neighbor or something, I was about to get my night shirt until I felt something around my neck and I was being strangled.

"Nng!"

"Don't worry Rin, I'll get rid of the bad man," the assaulter said.

Wait, I know that voice.

"K-Kagamine?" I struggled to say as his pressure around my neck tightens.

"Yes it's me, and you should have stayed away from my Rin!" Len said.

He then took out a knife and before I knew it, he stabbed me in the heart. I slowly fell to the ground and raised my head a bit to see Len, with a crazed look in his eyes, a crazy smile, and a wicked laugh.

H-he's crazy, did he kill Miku-chan?

Before I blacked out, I heard one last thing from Len.

"Rin-chan is mine, **mine!"**

I was then consumed into darkness.

**Len's P.O.V.**

He's gone, **he's finally gone!**

no longer will he take my Rin-chan! she's mine, **mine!**

I couldn't help but laugh, maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm not, but no matter what, Rin will always be mine!

"...Now...what to do about the detective and everyone else,"


	5. Anything for My Angel

**Welcome to chapter 5! where we see more of Len's killing spree and his love toward Rin-chan! YAY! and you won't believe what Len does to-**

**Len: Rosey does not own Vocaloid!**

**Me: Hey! *sighs* Enjoy!**

* * *

A few weeks later, the news about Kaito has already been found out and has already been spread throughout the university as well as the news. I was walking on campus until I saw Rin, with tears in her eyes.

"Rin...are you okay?" I asked a bit worried.

"...I...I..." Rin cried.

"Rin, come on, you can tell me anything," I said as I hugged Rin, I have always dreamed of hugging Rin, but right now, I don't feel satisfied do to Rin crying.

"K-Kaito...M-Miku...t-they're d-dead!" Rin cried as she hid her face on my chest.

"It's okay Rin, everything will be okay," I said while trying to sooth her.

"...I-I don't know what t-to do, Miku was my best friend, a-and K-Kaito...he was so nice to me...I-I don't know what to do..." Rin said while her face was still hidden.

"Hey...it'll be alright, you have me, right?"

"...Y-yeah, I have you Len-kun...but...I feel like if you come anywhere near me, you'll die too..."

"What! what makes you have that idea?" I asked.

"...W-well think about it, first Miku, she's my best friend, and then Kaito...he...he loved me..." Rin said.

"...D-did you love Kaito?" I asked a bit nervous.

"...I-I don't think so, he stole my first kiss during our date...but...I didn't really feel anything," Rin said.

I felt happy, she doesn't return his feelings, which means I still have a chance with her before someone else steals her away from me.

"E-even though I don't feel anything towards Kaito, it's still sad knowing he's gone...h-he was so sweet and caring...I-I don't know if I go on anymore, especially everyone I care and love are going away!" Rin exclaimed as she started crying again.

"Shh, it'll be alright Rin, I'll be there for you," I said.

"...R-really?"

"Of course, I'd do anything for Rin-chan," I said. She smiled at me and continued hugging me.

"L-Len...i-if it's too much to ask, c-could you come to my apartment today, I really need someone to talk to," Rin said.

I felt even more happy, my Rin was asking me to come to her apartment, she really loves me, doesn't she?

"Of course, we'll walk together after classes," I said.

"Thank you Len-kun," Rin said.

Me and Rin then started walking to class together, Rin still felt sad about Kaito as well as Miku dying, but I'm happy that I'll be with my Rin, and **only me, no one else.**

_**Later**_

Both me and Rin were walking towards Rin's apartment together, we stayed quiet during to trip, guess Rin still had a lot in her mind, I saw Rin's hand swinging a bit by her side, oh how much I want to hold her hand.

"Well...we're here!" Rin said.

We started walking inside, then entered the hallway, soon we reached her door. Rin looked inside her purse to find her keys, once she found them, she opened the door.

I have always wanted to see the inside of Rin's home, and I finally get to see it, her apartment was satisfyingly big, she has a flat screen t.v. on the wall, a few art equipment in her little studio, she has a simple, yet lovely kitchen, and a few other doors, probably leads to the bathroom and her bedroom.

"Your place looks amazing," I said.

"Oh! why thank you Len," Rin said as she blushed a bit. Cute.

"I didn't know you were into art," I lied. I always knew Rin was into art, especially since I follow her to the art store a couple times before.

"Yeah, I love the arts, they always have that wonder and curious feeling, and I thought I would give it a try," Rin said.

"I see, well Rin, I gotta say, your art would probably put Leonardo da Vinci to shame," I said.

"Oh Len, you flatter me," Rin said as she tried to hold a giggle.

"Heh, but really, your art is very beautiful," I said.

"Thank you," Rin said.

I then saw one painting that looked unfinished.

"Hey, how come this one is not done?" I asked.

"Oh that, well...I was going to finish it, but after what happened to Miku...a-and Kaito...I...I" Rin fell to her knees and started crying again, I rushed towards her side and hugged her.

"Shh, it'll be alright, calm down," I said in a soothing voice.

"I-I...why did they have to die! why why why why why!" Rin yelled.

I hugged her tighter and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay Rin, I'm here, I'm here for you," I said.

"..."

I felt my heart beating faster, and I felt all nervous all of a sudden...I have to tell her how I feel.

"Rin, for years I have admire you and your beautiful ways, ever since I first saw you and ever since we met, I'v always liked you, which is why I'm always so kind to you because you are so kind to and...everyone else...what I'm trying to say, I love you, Rin Kagane," I said.

"..."

I looked at Rin's face, she stopped crying and looked at me with wide eyes, I then leaned forward and I kissed her. I felt Rin become tense from the sudden kiss, but soon relaxed and kissed me back, the kiss was nice, it was perfect, but I wanted more. I soon used my tongue to lick her bottom lip, which caused her to open her mouth slightly, I shoved my tongue into her mouth and started roaming everywhere in her mouth.

"Mmm~"

Looked like Rin was really enjoying it, good. I started unbuttoning her blouse, which caused her to open her eyes a bit, I then put my hand behind her back and started to unhook her bra. Then Rin pulled away from the kiss a bit to try and say something.

"W-wait L-Len...I-I don't...I don't..."

I silence her by kissing her neck, I started licking and kissing, but then I decided to make my mark, that way no one will take her away from me, especially since they'll know she's mine and mine only. I bit down on her soft neck and a bit of blood came out, I started licking the blood away.

"Nng~ ...L-Len...s...st-"

I started traveling down to her collarbone and started leaving bites everywhere while going lower and lower down. As soon as I reached her breast, I started licking and sucking on the right breast while my left hand started massaging her left breast.

"Nng...L-Len!"

I started sucking harder on her delicate nipple and I felt her other nipple was getting harder from my touch. I was about to pull down her skirt until Rin stopped me.

"S-something wrong?" I asked.

"I...that felt great, but I think we're going too fast...I really do love you Len, a-and that kiss...it had that spark I want, I really want to be with you Len, but I don't think we should do something like that yet, i-if you don't mind."

I felt terrible, I force myself on my sweet angel, I never want to hurt her, but I wanted to feel her under my touch, I want her so badly...but for now I should restrain myself, or else Rin will stop loving me.

"I'm sorry, and you're right, we should take things...slow for now," I said while smiling at her.

"Thank you Len-kun...b-but if you don't mind...I'd like to kiss again."

I smiled at my sweet angel.

"Of course, anything for my Rin-chan," I said as I leaned down to kiss her soft lips.

I love my angel, I love her a lot, if anyone takes her away from me, **I'll simply kill them, I'll kill them all.**

* * *

**Wow that was intense, hope you like that minor Lemon scene I did there, and I hope I did okay, review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Don't Take My Angel Away

**Hey hey guys~ and welcome to another chapter of the oh so yandere love story that lots of you guys seem to like so much! anyways sorry if I wasn't updating fast enough for this story, I was busy with my new fanfiction "Happily Ever Whatever" and I was sorta working on "Project Diva Love" so yeah, sorry about that, but I'm back and I'm ready with many ideas for this chapter...hopefully it won't end bad.**

**Also if you see the words 'warning' in all my Rated T and/or M stories, you should probably read that so you'll know if it's safe enough to read cause I feel bad that you guys accidentally read a story of mine that isn't what you guys thought it was going to be *cough mostly on "Happily Ever Whatever" cough* so remember if you ever see the word 'warning' in any of my Rated M stories, you'll know if it's safe enough for you to read or not, and please if you tell me that you read a story that you didn't like, well you should have read the warning I left out, so yeah...it was mostly your fault for reading the chapter without reading the warning sign, thank you.**

**Remember, this is written in Len's P.O.V., if it was written in someone else's P.O.V., then it would have been written with their name and 'P.O.V.' next to the person's name.**

**Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Warning: This chapter contains people being murdered by Len-kun! yay for Yandere Len! also swearing from Len-kun.**

* * *

I'm finally happy! not only am I dating Rin-chan, but we're going on a date today, hopefully no one interrupts us.

"Kagamine-san!"

Fuck my life.

"Ah, good afternoon detective Kirameki-san, it's a pleasure to...see you again."

"Y-yes, i-it's nice to see you too, L-Len-kun," the detective said.

"Yeah, so is there anything you want?" I asked.

"Right, as you know, Kaito Shion was recently killed, and like before, I'm asking everyone who's close to Mr. Shion."

"I'm sorry detective, but I don't think I might help you, it's because Shion and I aren't...close," I said.

"I see, I just assumed, especially since I saw you looking at Mr. Shion as well as Ms. Kagane in the hallways, the day I came to your university."

I tensed up, I felt like I was going to puke, I have to keep my calm or else she'll be suspicious.

"T-that's because I was wondering why Rin-chan would be talking to Mr. Shion, so I was just looking after Rin and making sure that Shion wouldn't do anything to hurt Rin," I explained.

"I see...do you know where Ms. Kagane is, maybe she has some clues about Mr. Shion's death."

"Are you assuming Rin being a murderer again?" I asked in a menacing voice.

"N-no, but she is the prime suspect at the moment, it's because the people who were killed were close to Ms. Kagane in a way," the detective explained.

I felt my blood heating up, my fist clenched, and my teeth were grinding together.

"I assure you Kirameki-san, Rin is not the **murderer**," I said.

I saw the detective back up a bit, but tried to make it look like she didn't move.

"I-I see...well then, I-I'm sorry for taking your time Len-kun, I-I must be off now," the detective said as she started heading off.

One day, she'll make me do something to her, I'll cut her up, maybe even burn her alive, whatever it is, I'll make sure she's completely dead if she step across the line.

I was walking in the hallways to find Rin-chan...talking to Neru and Teto. Why would she talk to them, especially since they were the reason that the detective is here in the university.

I hid behind a nearby trash can and hear what they were saying.

"Hey Rin-chan, I'm so sorry about Miku and Kaito, we know how much they were your closest friends," Teto said.

"Yeah..." Neru said.

"I-it's sad knowing they're gone, but I-I know they would want me to stay strong...I-I just hope the detective find the person who murdered them though," Rin said.

"Hey don't worry, if you want to talk about it, me and Neru are there for you, especially since you're good friends with Miku-chan!" Teto said.

"Yeah, so don't hold in tears, we want you to be happy," Neru said.

"Thank you Teto-chan and Neru-chan, you guys are good friends," Rin said.

Friends? ...why does she need friends...she has me already! she doesn't need friends, those two just had to approach my angel, and just had to convince her to be friends with them! ...t-they're gonna take my angel away, they are taking her away from me! they're taking her away just like Hatsune and Shion! ...they also have to go, they need to go away, they need to disappear from this Earth, they need to **die.**

"We'll see you later Rin-chan!" Teto said as she and Neru left.

I got out of my hiding spot and went towards Rin-chan.

"Oh! there you are Len-kun, I was looking for you," Rin said as she kissed me on my cheek.

I'm happy that she would look for me, I was happy that she would kiss me only.

"Sorry, I was talking to the...detective," I said.

"Oh, what did she want?" Rin asked a bit curious.

"S-she wanted to know if I knew anything about Shion," I said.

Rin went quiet at the mention of Kaito's name.

"I-I see..."

"Rin, don't think about it okay, I hate to see you sad, I want to see that beautiful smile I love so much," I said.

She looked at me and then smiled. I couldn't help but lean in and try to kiss her...if it wasn't for the detective interrupting us.

"There you are Kagane-san!" the detective exclaimed.

"Is there anything I can help you with detective Kirameki?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if I can ask you a few questions," the detective said.

"Oh of course," Rin said as she and the detective went somewhere else to talk.

My blood was boiling, I know that detective just wanted to talk to Rin, so she can stop us from kissing each other, that detective and her stupid crush on me, she'll probably hurt my angel, just because Rin and I are officially dating...she better not do anything if she wants to live.

_**Later**_

After school I was waiting for Rin-chan so we can go on our date, when I spotted her, I greeted her.

"There you are Rin-chan."

"I'm so sorry, I was talking to Neru and Teto, they wanted me to hang out with them next Saturday," Rin explained.

"S-Saturday? ...b-but I thought we were going to hang out this Saturday, we agreed to be together the most on Saturdays."

"I'm sorry Len-kun, I already agreed, and I don't want to disappoint them, besides this is one time, I promise, so don't worry about it," Rin said as she kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled at her, knowing I could never stay angry at her, but I was angry at Neru and Teto...they want to hang out with Rin huh? well then, they have to get through me first.

_**Later**_

After our date, I walked Rin to her apartment and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight Rin-chan, see you tomorrow," I said.

"Night Len-kun," Rin said as she kissed me on the lips again.

She closed the door and I walked out of the apartment building. I should go home since it's late, but first, I should get rid of two annoying girls.

I found them walking out of the university, I knew they would still be in the university since they were helping with a few professors with some paperwork, I quietly followed them.

I have to find a way to separate them, that way it'll be easier to kill them at the same time. I had a plan, I hid behind some bushes and rustled them to at least get one of their attention.

"Did you hear that?" Neru asked.

"Yeah...should we check it out?" Teto asked.

"I-I guess so...you go check it out," Neru said.

"W-what! why me?" Teto exclaimed.

"You did say you were the bravest girl in Crypton," Neru said.

Teto sighed and agreed, she walked towards the bushes, when she was close enough, I pulled her in and sliced her neck.

"...T-Teto? ...are you alright? ...Teto!" Neru said as she hesitated to get closer to the bushes.

"T-Teto...i-if you're trying to scare me, i-it's not gonna work...T-Teto?" Neru was finally close enough to the bushes, I quckly took out the knife and stabbed Neru in her stomach.

I saw Neru's eyes, they were wide and tears were coming out.

"L-Len-kun?"

I glared at her, then I grinned.

"**Don't take my angel away,"** I sliced her neck and she fell. I saw all of her blood coming out of her neck as well as her stomach, and now it was mixing with Teto's blood in the bushes.

I quickly left the two bodies knowing if that I won't be able to carry them anyways, luckily no one saw what I did since the area was always quiet around this time. I finally reached home, I decided to go to bed, not bothering to clean all the blood off me, I was too tired to wash up, but I was happy knowing they were gone, I was happy killing all of them, I would be happy to kill everyone, but I'm happy knowing Rin won't leave me...**right?**

* * *

**Geez Len! you're so Yandere...and I feel like I'm a twisted person for making the killing so brutal...oh well! anyways hope you like it so far and I hope you guys will tell me what you think, and please send nice reviews!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	7. Love Hurts

**Sorry for not updating fast enough, I was busy with my other stories and trying to think of an idea for this one, so sorry if you've been waiting awhile for chapter 7, but here it is now! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Murder scenes, Len being crazy, and minor sexual stuff**

**Remember, this chapter is mostly written in Len's P.O.V. if there are any other characters talking, their names, along with the word P.O.V., will appear after and/or before Len's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a knock on my door, who would be up at this hour? I quickly went towards the door, but realized my shirt was still bloody from the Neru and Teto killing I did earlier.

Crap!

I quickly changed clothes and put on a clean shirt and shorts, but the knocking on my door was still going on.

"J-Just a minute!" I exclaimed. I quickly grabbed the bloody clothes and put them in the hamper, I then saw that my bed sheets, as well as the blanket, were also stain in blood.

"Fuck, fuck, shit, shit!" I cursed to myself. I quickly took the bed sheets and the blanket and put them in the hamper as well.

"Mr. Kagamine? are you in there? I'm sorry to wake you at this time, but I have a few questions." the voice, which belongs to the detective, said.

"C-coming!" I exclaimed, I went towards the door and opened it, to reveal the detective, still wearing her detective hat, and wearing her long dress that reaches to her ankles.

"D-detective! it's a pleasure to see you here, please...come in," I said as I hesitated to open the door wider.

"Thank you Len-kun, but I'll only be here for a few minutes."

The detective took off her hat and put it on my coat rack, I then gestured her to sit on my couch, while I made tea for us.

"So detective, what brings you here?" I asked as I heated the water.

"Well, you see Len-kun, I found two dead bodies near the university, they were Neru Akita and Teto Kasane, and I saw you walking in the same route as they were, and I was wondering if you saw anything or anyone?" the detective asked.

"Nope, I was just walking through that route to get home, I didn't see Neru and Teto while I was walking," I lied.

"Oh darn, I was hoping you saw someone, maybe we could get a lead on the murderer," the detective said.

"Don't worry detective, you'll catch the killer," I said.

"Thank you Len-kun."

"Here's your tea," I said as I handed her the cup.

"This smells good Len-kun," the detective said.

"Thank you, made it myself," I said. "While you're here, why don't we just **talk**."

**Kirameki P.O.V.**

Oh my! I'm in Len-kun's house! okay okay, look professional, don't lose your cool.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" Len asked.

"Hm..well I was wondering what is between you and...Ms. Kagane?" I asked. I have a feeling there's something going on between those two, and not in a best friend way, I just hope they're not what I think they are.

"...W-well...Rin and I are...close," Len-kun said.

"Close? how...close?"

"W-we're really close, you could probably say, we're inseparable," Len said. That sorta broke my heart.

I just sip my tea...strange, why do I keep getting this weird after taste?

"I-I see..."

"...I know,"

"K-know what?"

"I know about your feelings for me," Len-kun said.

"W-what?!" I exclaimed.

"It's quite obvious detective, the way you blush when I'm around, the was you talk to me, and the way you look at me, heck, you don't even suspect me of being a murderer," Len said.

"...I...I...yes...I love you Len-kun, you're the most handsomest man I have ever seen! and I just-" My sentence was cut off when I felt pain in my stomach.

"...I can see the poison is finally kicking in," Len said.

"P-poison?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I put rat poison in your tea, just to get rid of you once and for all," Len said.

"B-but why?"

"...Have you ever wondered who was killing all those people, especially since there was a pattern to all those murders if you paid close attention."

"..."

"Ever wondered why all those murders were somehow linked to Rin-chan?" Len continued. "You see detective, I love Rin-chan, I love her so much, I'd do anything for her, **anything**, so, I killed all of them."

My eyes widen, and I was starting to become scared.

"I only killed them, cause...they were too close to my Rin-chan, they were going to take away my angel, I couldn't have that happen now can I, so...I **got rid of them**."

"..."

"Now...I'm getting rid of you, I can't have a nosy detective getting her nose into something I'm doing for my **love**, sad to say, but I must get rid of you now, I can't have you interfering with my love life," Len said.

I...started crying.

"Don't cry detective, you'll ruin you beauty, shame really, with your looks, you could have found that perfect guy, but then you just had to have the mistake of falling for me, biggest mistake you could ever make detective."

My emotions were now a mix of hate and sadness.

"You shouldn't have fallen in love with me detective, my heart only belongs to Rin-chan, and if you get in the way, who knows how Rin-chan will feel, she'll have her heart broken, all because of you," Len said.

I can't take it anymore.

"W-when she finds out...s-she'll never love you again," I managed to say.

His face darkens, but his frown was then replaced with a crazy grin.

"She'll never find out, and if she does, **she'll still love me!**"

I tried moving, but my body feels like they're paralyzed.

"You should have never love me detective, for you, **love hurts**," Len said.**  
**

My vision was blurring, and soon everything in my body stops and I entered into complete darkness.

**Len's P.O.V.**

"..."

I started grinning, I then started laughing.

"You should have never come detective, you should have never fallen in love with me detective, it'll only break you heart! as well as you mind, your soul, and you body!" I yelled at the lifeless body in front of me.

I pushed the body into my fireplace, and saw her corpse burning into the flames.

"...Don't worry Rin-chan, my heart will always belong to you, no one else, I'll always** love you only**."

* * *

**...Sorry again to The Cutest Otaku, I'm sorry that I had to kill off your OC, but I thought it would add in more conflict and drama to this story, again sorry, and who will save Rinny now! find out on the next chapter!**

**Review!**


	8. Best Friends

**Hey guys! and finally a new chapter, sorry about the wait, I had to think of some ideas for this one, that, and because I was busy with school and other stuff I am force to do, so...yeah! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocalod**

* * *

News about the detective's death has spread rapidly, now everyone in the university is panicking and judging one another. Pathetic.

Really, just because someone died, everyone goes crazy and blame each other, I'm glad my angel isn't like that.

"Len!"

Speaking about her, here she comes.

"Hello Rin-chan! how are you?"

I saw her stop and put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath, looked like she was running.

"L-Len! d-did you hear about the detective? i-it's horrible!" Rin said out of breath.

"Yeah, it's...awful."

"N-Now what are we going to do..."

"What do you mean Rin-chan?" I asked.

"Len, think about it, there's a serial killer here in the university! disguised as a student, w-what happens if he or she tries to get one of us, I-I'm scared Len!" Rin said as she hugged me.

"It'll be alright, and I highly doubt that the killer will get one of us," I said.

"H-how do you know?"

It's because I'm the one killing them, and I would never hurt you.

"I just...know, besides, I'll always be there to protect you," I said as I hugged her tightly.

"Y-you're very sweet Len, and that's what I love about you," Rin said as she kissed my cheek.

I just smiled and kissed her on her cheek.

"Oh! I almost forgot, some of my best friends from America are coming here to visit me! and I really want you to meet them!"

I suddenly became tense, her...friends? no...her best friends? w-why does she need best friends? they'll end up stabbing you in the back! hm...wonder what to do with Rin's **best friends?**

"Y-yeah...I'd love to meet your...American **friends!**,"

"Great! I can't wait for you to meet them!"

_**Ring**_

"Looks like we better get to class, come on!"

Me and Rin were now walking to our classes, and I can't wait to see her **friends.**

We arrived in Sensei Meiko's room, where she teaches us art.

"Okay everyone, I know most of you are suspicious of one another because of the recent murders, but we still need to learn, so please read your text books from pages 23 to 30!"

Everyone started reading the text books, but I couldn't help but feel like someone was looking at me...

**Meiko's P.O.V.**

...Len Kagamine...he's...suspicious...he's one of my good students, but I can't help but feel a dark aura around him...something doesn't feel right, and I have a feeling Len is involved with it.

**Len's P.O.V.**

_**Later**_

Me and Rin were at the airport to pick up her American friends, and this makes me angry.

"I can't wait for you to meet them Len-kun, it'll be great!" Rin exclaimed as she started bouncing in place like a child. Cute.

We then saw three people coming towards us, the first one was a guy with bandages around one of his eyes, the I saw a woman with pink, salmon hair, and the last one was another guy with white silver hair and eyes of different color, blue on the left and green on the right.

"Luka, Oliver, Piko! over here!" Rin shouted and gesturing the three towards us.

"Rin-chan!" the boy with bandages exclaimed as he ran towards Rin and hugged her.

My temper was rising again.

The other two ran towards Rin as well and hugged her once they reached our destination.

"Rinny! it's so great to see you again!" the pink haired lady said.

"It has been too long!" the silver white haired boy said.

"I miss you guys too! oh and I'd like you guys to meet my boyfriend, Len Kagamine," Rin said as she gestured to me.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Luka Megurine," the pink haired woman said.

"I'm Piko Utatane," the silver white haired boy said.

"And I'm Oliver!" the bandaged guy said.

"Nice to meet you, and I gotta say, your Japanese is really good," I said.

"Oh that's because they were also from Japan before they moved to America, ever since I met them, we hit it off!" Rin explained.

"I see."

"Well mostly Piko and Luka, Oliver was born in England, but he learned how to speak Japanese when he moved to America, and as for Luka, she was learning English in Japan before she moved to America."

"Well then, I'd like to say thank you for being...friends with my Rin-chan," I said.

"No problem, we love Rin-chan!" Luka said.

My heart became tight.

"Yeah! we were really sad when she had to move away," Oliver said.

My teeth were clenched together, luckily they couldn't see it since I closed my mouth.

"Uh huh, Rin-chan is our best friend," Piko finished.

If I don't get out of here, I'll lose my control.

"Aw you guys, you're all to sweet to me, I really miss you guys," Rin said as she hugged them.

Keep calm Len, just keep calm.

"...Len-kun? are you alright?" Rin asked as she step towards me.

"I-I'm fine...l-let's just go, I really don't want to be stuck in traffic," I said.

"O-okay, come on, let's go!" Rin said.

We all headed to my car and we're going to Rin's house.

Looks like I have three new people on my list.


	9. Childhood Friends

**Hello everyone! and welcome to chapter 9 of this awesome yet suspenseful story! sorry you guys waited long for this, but I willing to tell you when the next chapter will coming, so you guys won't be too impatient.**

**Rin: Rosey-chan will be updating Yandere Love on Friday, Saturday, and/or Sunday!**

**Len: If she isn't lazy on those days.**

**L-lazy!? I was busy! not lazy...okay I may be lazy on some of those days...but still I'm busy with my life!**

**Len: Yeah, keep telling yourself that.**

**Shut up and say the disclaimer crap...**

**Rin and Len: Rosey does not own Vocaloid!**

**...I hate you so much right now Len...**

**Warning: This chapter might contain a bloody murder, read or don't read...it sorta depends!**

* * *

It has been weeks since Rin's friends have come to Japan, why I have not murder them is mostly because Rin is always around. I can't kill them with my love right there, she'll be scared, she'll cry! and I don't want my sweet angel crying! but I also don't want her friends to continue living.

"Len-kun?"

"Hm? what is it Rin-chan?"

"I-I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Rin said.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well you see, turns out Piko-kun may have ruin his stay at the hotel he was suppose to stay in, and well...he doesn't have a place to sleep, I would let him stay with me, but it would take time to clear some space for him, so I was wondering if you could let him stay with you until I made enough space or if I find another hotel for him to stay," Rin said.

Let that bastard stay with me! fuck no! but this is Rin...I guess I have no choice.

"I'll do it," I said.

"Thank you Len-kun," Rin said as she kiss my cheek.

I blush at Rin's innocence, how she fell for me will always be a mystery.

I waited at my house, I was waiting for Rin with Piko, I was able to set the guest room for Piko to sleep in, and I was ready for Rin and Piko to come, I just hope my killing urges doesn't get in the way while Piko stays here.

I then heard the doorbell ring, which means the two have arrived. I went towards the door and opened it to reveal my lovely angel and that bastard.

"Hello Len-kun!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Yo," Piko greeted.

"Hey, come on in," I gestured them to come inside.

"Nice place you got here," Piko commented.

"Thanks," I said coldly, but luckily no one noticed. "Anyways the guest room is right here, so you can put your stuff in here and we'll get you settled."

"Alright," Piko said as he took his bags and started unpacking.

"Thank you again Len-kun," Rin said.

"Anything for you," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

For a minute there, I thought I saw a flash of jealousy from Piko.

_**Later**_

Later that day, Rin left to check on her other friends, which leaves me and Piko all alone. **Fuck.**

We were sitting on the couch watching t.v., and that bastard decided to start up a conversation.

"So...it seems you and Rin-chan are really close," Piko said.

"Yeah...we are."

"So, how long have you two been dating?"

"Couple of weeks," I said.

"Ah, so you two been dating recently," Piko said.

"That's right," I replied.

For some reason, his voice had a hint of jealousy in it, and soon, it became silent again. Something doesn't feel right, guess I'll have to interrogate him a little.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Huh? oh...yeah I'm...fine."

"Really? are you sure, cause you hesitated on your answer," I said.

"I'm fine," Piko said a bit angrily.

Yep, something is fishy.

"...How long have you been friends with Rin-chan?" I asked.

"W-we've been friends since we were kids," Piko said.

"Oh really? please explain."

"Alright, well you see, me and Rin were neighbors back then, and well when her parents and my parents were greeting each other, Rin just came up to me and wanted to play with me, I agreed, and well that whole day we would play with each other, then when she had to go home, she said we were best friends forever."

"I see...**go on**," I said.

**Piko's P.O.V.**

"Well me and Rin then became great friends, we then met Oliver and Luka, and all of us became great friends, but I always felt that me and Rin were closer," I said.

"...How **close?**" Len asked.

"...We were really close..." My heart was aching, it was true, I loved Rin-chan back then, it broke my heart when I heard she was moving to Japan to study at Crypton University, but I knew we would meet again, and I thought I would confess to her...but I guess I was too late...she has Len now...guess I should move on now, and I'll admit this Len guy isn't so bad.

"...Did you love her back then?" Len asked.

I was shocked at the question, should I tell him, he seems like a reasonable guys...maybe I can trust the guys and maybe we can be friends.

"I...I actually did, I actually thought that when I see Rin-chan again, I would confess to her, but I guess I'm too late, just...just promise you'll take good care of her," I said, but when I looked up, he was gone.

"Don't worry, **I'll always take care of her.**"

I felt something hard hit my head, and I fell to the ground, I felt liquid coming out of my head and on to the floor, w-was this...blood!

From the corner of my eyes I saw Len holding a baseball bat with blood on it.

"W-why?" I barely said.

"**She's mine she's mine she's mine she's mine! and I'm not letting you take her away from me!**" he said as he repeatedly hit me with the bat, breaking my arms and legs, and more blood coming out of my body.

Is this the end? am I really going to die in a house of someone I thought was a good guy? I-I can't die now! I never told Rin how I felt about her!

"**Good bye Piko-kun!**"

With one single hit, everything went black, but before it went dark, I saw Rin and I...when we were still little kids...

* * *

**Hopefully that wasn't too sad or anyone who is sorry for Piko-kun, but again...people, including Vocaloids of all kind, are gonna die in this story!**

**...Review!**

**Spoilers for this story: I may or may not have alternative endings for this story since I know how much you guys want different ending either happy, sad, or horror! so just for you guys, I'll make multiple ending once we reach...the end...maybe.**


	10. Dating a Murderer

**Hey guys! sorry if you've been waiting, I was busy with school and with other stuff like Tumblr, Deviantart, and Youtube, so yeah, sorry about that, anyways here is the newest chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!~**

**Warning: The chapter contains foul language!**

* * *

"..."

What have I done...

"..."

...I killed him...

"..."

"...and I'm...happy about it!

I'm so happy, so so happy, I got rid of my rival, I got rid of that bastard, who wanted Rin all to himself! now me and Rin can live happily ever after!

...Though...there's still the matter of Rin's other **_friends._**

While I was thinking, my cellphone rang, I looked at the caller id and realized it was Rin calling.

"Hey Rin, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey Len-kun, I found out that Piko accidentally forgot one of his bags, so me, Luka, and Oliver are going to come by and drop it off, then maybe we can all go out," Rin said.

"U-um s-sure, but I don't think Piko can come, he just told me he's feeling sick and won't be able to go anywhere for awhile," I lied.

"Oh that's too bad, I guess we can cancel-"

"No no, I just told him about it and he said it'll be fine, he doesn't mind being alone for awhile," I lied.

"Oh...okay, well see you then," Rin said.

"I'll be waiting," I said.

I then hung up and started panicking.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! what am I going to do! if they see the body, god I don't even want to think about it!"

Okay Len, it'll be fine, all you gotta do is place the body somewhere and get rid of the blood stains. Suddenly, I thought of a plan.

I dragged the body to the guest room and place the body on the bed, I then took the blanket and covered the entire body with it as best as I can.

"Okay, hopefully his blood doesn't stain through the blanket," I said to myself.

I quickly took out some cleaning supplies and started cleaning the blood stain from the floor as best as I can. Oh why did this place had to have carpeted floors!?

Once the stains were sorta cleared up enough, I quickly took the baseball bat and tried to clean it, but I heard a knock on my door.

"Len! it's me, Luka, and Oliver, we're here!" I heard Rin said behind the door.

Crap! I don't have time! I quickly put the cleaning supply back in it's right place, and I took the bat and placed it in the closet near the bathroom. I then changed my shirt and pants that were covered in Piko's blood and opened the door.

"Geez, what took you so long?" Rin asked.

"S-sorry, I accidentally got...ketchup stains on my clothes, so I had to change and clean up," I lied.

"Oh, okay," Rin said. "So is Piko sleeping in his room?"

"Y-yeah, he's sound asleep, so we shouldn't disturb him right now," I said.

"Too bad Piko won't be able to come with us today, maybe when he gets better we can go out," Oliver suggested.

"Y-yeah, but Piko said he wasn't really feeling well, so it might take awhile, heck he might be sick until he has to go back to America!" I lied.

"Oh! I hope it isn't too serious," Luka said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Maybe we should take him to a doctor of something..."

"NO!" I yelled.

Everyone gave me a shock look on their faces, and I had to think fast.

"U-um...I mean, he told me that he doesn't want to see a doctor here in Japan, he says he'll see one once he gets back to America," I lied.

"I guess that's okay...but if it's too serious, then we need to take him to a doctor, whether it's here or not," Rin said.

"Yeah, of course!" I said.

"Um Len-kun, where's your restroom?" Luka asked.

"Just at the end of this hallway," I said.

"Thank you," Luka said as she headed to the restroom.

Luckily no one found out.

**Luka's P.O.V.**

Oh why did I drink that much soda before coming here?! hopefully I can find the bathroom on time.

Now which door did he say was the bathroom?

There was two doors at the end of the hall. Oh man, I forgot to ask him which door it was! oh well, guess I'll just have to pick one.

I took the door on the right, and when I opened it, a baseball bat fell.

"Whoops! this must be the closet," I said to myself.

I was about to put the bat back in the closet, when I saw something so horrifying.

"...I-is this blood?"

Why was there blood on this bat?! did something happen! was there a burglar in this house, and Len used this bat to beat up the burglar!? but wait, then why does the blood look so fresh? m-maybe this isn't blood, maybe it's paint or something!

...I don't feel like using the bathroom right now...I gotta find Piko.

I quietly sneak into Piko's room, I saw the lump under the blanket, probably Piko.

"Psst, Piko! are you okay?" I whispered.

Piko didn't reply, he must be asleep, I then started shaking him.

"Piko! Piko! wake up!" I whispered loudly.

I then grabbed the blanket and took it off him.

"Piko you better-"

My eyes widen, I dropped the blanket in my hand, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't.

What I saw was Piko...but covered in blood and looks lifeless.

"P-Piko?"

"Luka! are you done yet! we need to leave!" I heard Oliver yell.

"C-coming!" I shouted back.

I quickly grabbed the blanket and covered the body again.

Oh god oh god oh god! Piko's dead! and there was a bloody bat in the closet! but what's worse is that...

...Rin's dating a murderer...

* * *

**Uh oh! Luka knows! what will happen to Len-kun now that Luka knows about him murdering people! and what is Luka going to do to save Rin-chan! found out on the next chapter!**

**Review**

**Spoilers: I have decided and there will be alternative endings in the story since I want to make everyone happy, but still have the ending I want that is the most dramatic, as well as other endings I had ideas for, so stay tune!**


	11. Strange

**Hey guys! and welcome to chapter 11! and last chapter, Luka finds out about Len's secret, what will happen to her? what will Len do once he finds out? and what will happen when everyone knows! find out on this exciting chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We finally arrived at the restaurant for dinner, I was holding hands with Rin while we went inside, but for some reason I felt like someone was looking at me.

I turned my head around, but the only ones behind us were Oliver and Luka. Strange.

**Luka's P.O.V.**

What am I going to do!? I have to tell Rin, but that psycho could do something to her if she knew, god why did she have to date a psychopath!

I saw the two blondes holding hands and being lovey dovey towards each other, usually I would love to see romance like this and squeal, but knowing Len is a psycho, I'm more terrified then happy.

I looked at Oliver, who had a smile on his face, I need to tell Oliver about this, hopefully he can help me.

"Um, why don't you two go ahead, I have to talk to Oliver about something private," I said.

"Okay, see you two inside then," Rin said as she and Len went inside the restaurant.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about Luka-chan?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I think Len is a murderer," I said seriously.

"WHAT!? he can't be, why would Rin-chan date him if he's a murderer?" Oliver said.

"I don't know, maybe Rin doesn't know about his murdering, all I know is that we got to get Rin our of this relationship, and call the police," I said.

"I don't know, those two seem happy with each other...are you sure Len is a murderer?" Oliver asked.

"I'm sure, I saw Piko's dead body on his bead, and I saw Len's bat covered in blood, that proves he is a psychopath," I said.

"Oh god! w-we need to tell Rin!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I know, but we have to tell her when Len is not around, who knows what Len will do to Rin," I said.

"A-alright, but we gotta make sure it's today, any longer, we're all done for," Oliver said.

"I know, ...come on," We both finally entered the restaurant.

**Len's P.O.V.**

After Luka and Oliver finally entered the restaurant, they've been acting...strange. Even though Rin doesn't see it, I know they aren't acting right.

"Something that matter Oliver, Luka?" I asked.

"W-we're find Len-kun," Luka stuttered.

"You sure, you two don't look right, what did you guys say outside?" I glared at them suspiciously.

"We were just talking about...things," Oliver said.

"What kind of 'things'?"

"T-things that are a secret!" Oliver exclaimed.

I continued to glare at the two until Rin broke the silence.

"Um...anyways, how was America while I was gone?" Rin asked.

"Normal, everyone misses you though," Luka said.

"Aw, well I miss them too, but we all have to move on right!" Rin said.

"Right," I said.

"Oh um excuse me for a sec, I have to use the restroom," Rin said.

"I'll go with you!" Luka exclaimed.

...Strange.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Me and Luka entered the restroom together, while we were inside, Luka stopped me and turned me around to face her.

"Is something the matter Luka?" I asked a bit worried for my friend.

"...Rin...I think you and Len need to break up," Luka said all of a sudden.

"What!? ...no...why would I break up with Len, he's the sweetest guy I have ever met!"

"...Rin-"

"He cares about me, he loves me, he makes me feel safe!"

"Rin-"

"He is honest, he never cheats on me, he respects my decisions, I love him, I really love him!"

"Rin! ...he killed Piko..."

"...What?"

* * *

**God I wonder why I'm obsess with cliffhangers? anyways see you guys on the next chapter! it'll probably be the end...sorta, cause remember, I am making multiple alternative endings for this story, just to make you all happy...well...most of you guys...anyways see ya guys later! bye~**

**Review nicely please~**


	12. Smile

**Boy it has been awhile huh? sorry about that, especially since I left this story in a cliff hanger last chapter, but can blame me?! it's almost my finals, and I need to study, I was also working on stuff for tumblr, YouTube, and Deviantart.**

**Anyways, last chapter, Luka tells Oliver, Len becomes suspicious of the two, and Luka finally tells Rin, how will Rin react? what will they do, and what's going to happen to Rin and Len now?! find out right now!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Warning: This chapter may contain a lot of cursing!**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"...What?"

"I said that your so called boyfriend out there killed Piko, he probably murdered other people before we came here, I have heard about those murders on the news, and now I have a feeling that...that...Len killed them," Luka said.

"N-no h-he would never do that, he's such a great guy, why would he murder all those people...h-he didn't kill anyone, not Miku, Kaito, or anyone else!" I exclaimed.

"Rin...open your eyes! Len killed them, he killed everyone at your university, he killed Piko! I saw Piko's dead body, that proves Len is a murderer!"

"...Maybe...Piko frightened Len a-and Len thought-"

"Are you really making fucking excuses for that psycho!" Luka exclaimed.

"...I don't know! I love him Luka! I don't want to see him...go away..."

"Rin...for your safety, as well as everyone you care about, we need to call the police," Luka said.

"No! I...I would never forgive myself! I can't bring myself to get Len arrested..."

"Rin! I'm sorry, but Len needs to go away, he needs to be locked up...besides...maybe...they can help Len, and he'll be out before you know, and hey, you can visit him, and once he's cured, you two can be happy together-"

"He's not crazy! he's not a murderer! and he's not going to prison!" I screamed.

I never argued with Luka, the only fights we ever had were just minor, and they were about the smallest and stupidest things when we were younger, but now...Luka has gone to far.

"Rin please...I...I don't want to see you die or see Oliver die...how would you feel if me and Oliver are killed?" Luka said with tears in her eyes.

"..."

I...I don't want Luka or Oliver to be dead...I just...I just want to stay with Len forever...what am I going to do...

"I'm sorry Rin, but I have no choice but to call the police..."

Luka started calling the police, and told me they'll be on their way soon, so now we wait for them...for them to take Len away.

"I'm so sorry Rin, I truly am..." Luka said as she hugged me tightly.

"..."

I stayed silent, I don't want to say anything, I don't even want to move.

"...Come on, Len might get suspicious, we better get out of here as soon as possible."

"...Okay..."

We walked out of the lady's restroom, and went back to our table.

Len...are you really a murderer?

**Len's P.O.V.**

I saw Luka and Rin coming back from the lady's room, but I wonder what took them so long?

...What were they talking about in there?

"Hey guys, glad you're back, I was getting worried," I half lied. I don't really care if Luka took forever to get back here, but I was worried for my angel.

"...Sorry..."

...Something doesn't feel right.

"Did you...tell her?" Oliver asked towards Luka.

"Yeah..."Luka replied.

What were those two talking about? all of a sudden, I hear police sirens outside.

_"Relax, there's probably some crime outside or something..." _I thought.

Suddenly, police barged inside the restaurant, and told everyone to get down on the ground.

"Everyone, get down now, there's a serial killer in here!" one of the officers yelled.

Everyone started crouching down, with fear on their faces. For some reason, Luka, Oliver, and Rin just stayed standing up, and were looking at me.

"What?"

"Officer! he's here, the killer is this man right here!" Luka exclaimed towards the police.

"W-what the hell! what are you doing!?" I exclaimed.

"We know."

Everything froze, my face darken, my body felt cold, I thought my heart stopped. They know, Rin knows.

I looked at Rin to see how she would react, but her head was down, and she didn't dare look at me. My angel...are you sad right now? you don't want me to go away...right? of course you don't...someone is making you do this...was it Luka? of course it was...she'll pay...**they'll all pay.****  
**

"Your coming with us," one of the officers say as they put handcuffs around my wrists.

"...Can I at least say something to Rin?" I asked.

"...Go ahead, but your...friend...might now want to talk to you."

I faced Rin, whose head was still down.

"...Don't worry Rin, I'll see you soon...and I'll make sure you'll smile your beautiful smile again," I said.

Rin looked up with tears in her eyes, she raised her hands to touch my cheek, but I was already being pulled away.

"W-wait!" I heard Rin exclaimed, but was too late, the police was already taking me away.

...Don't worry Rin, I'll be back, and get rid of all your problems like Luka and Oliver, and I want to see you **smile.**

**Everything will be okay!**

* * *

**Sorry if this was short, but I wanted to write the rest of it for the epic alternative endings coming soon, sad that this story will be ending, but hey, at least everyone might become happy with all the alternative endings coming soon. See ya guys on one of the last chapters of this awesome fic! bye!**

**Review nicely please!~**


	13. Escape

**Hey guys! and welcome to chapter 13! and guess what, the next chapter will be one of the endings of Yandere Love! where you guys get to see alternative endings to this epic, horror, love story ever! now I was thinking that most of the plot of the alternative endings would be same, but everything else would be different, but I also thought you guys wouldn't like to see the exact same lines from the first story, so I also thought you guys want to see the endings completely different, but still have a few things exactly the same depending on what the chapter is going to be, so yeah! Hope you guys like this chapter, even if it's sorta short cause I want to make the ending(s) separated from the chapter itself, so yeah!**

**Anyways, since I'm finally on Summer break, I'll be able to update faster, as well as make other stories whether it's a one-shot or new stories, so yeah!**

**I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who has favorite, review, etc this story, you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Warning: This chapter might contain some murder scenes (even though every chapter in here contained murder scenes)**

* * *

_**Weeks Later~**_

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"..."

"Rin-chan..."

"..."

"Please Rin, you gotta eat something...please...for me?"

"..."

"Rin..."

I stayed silent, I'm not angry at Luka or Oliver anymore, but...I'm still sad about Len being gone...I hope he's okay.

"Come on Rin, it's been weeks...I'm sure...Len will be okay," Luka said.

"...How can he be okay if he's in prison..." I said.

"...Rin...come on, you have to move on," Luka said.

"I...I can't move on Luka...I love him," I started to cry, my heart was aching, how could Len do this...how could he murder everyone? why did I have to fall in love with him the moment those lips were pressed against mine?

"Rin-chan, you need to move on...come on, maybe helping us unpack will keep you mind off things," Oliver suggested.

"...Okay."

I started helping Oliver and Luka unpack their belonging into their new home in the forest up in the mountains, ever since Len was taken to jail, both Oliver and Luka decided to move to Japan to take care of me and to check up on me.

"Do you need help Rin-chan? is that box heavy for you?" Oliver asked.

"No I'm fine, but tell me again why you have to move here in Japan?" I asked.

"Well, we missed you ever since you moved away, and we want to comfort you since you know...Len is in prison, and I thought moving in Japan will help us catch up," Luka said.

"Thanks Luka-chan...but I think I'll be fine...I just hope Len-kun is okay..."

Len, I hope you're alright.

**Normal P.O.V.**

A guard was watching the tiny television not noticing a figure behind him, but as the figure came closer, the guard turns his head around and spotted the figure.

"H-hey! how did you get out of your cell!?"

The figure stayed silent, but walked towards the guard.

"H-hey! don't you dare move any closer, or else I'll shock you!" the guard warned.

The figure ignored his warning, and continued walking towards the guard.

"I said stay back!" the guard exclaimed as he held up his taser.

The figure was able to knock the taser out of the guard's hands, and held up a knife. The guard stood frozen, too scared to do anything, and with one swing, the guard fell to the ground, with blood oozing out of his neck and making a pool of blood around the now dead body.

The figure just stood there with an evil grin on his lips, he quickly got the keys from the guards belt and started heading towards the exit to reunite with his love and get rid of her problems.

_"Attention all officers! Kagamine Len has escaped! found him immediately!" _the speakers said loudly.

All the police officers started searching for Len, but they don't realize that the escaped prisoner is already far away from the building, and is now searching for his love.

"I'm coming Rin-chan~"

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"Finally, we're done!" Luka exclaimed.

"Geez, that was really hard to do~," Oliver whined.

"Oh quit whining, it's not my fault you have a lot of stuff," Luka scolded.

I would be laughing right now of the two's fighting, but I'm still sad about Len...

"...Hey Rin, why don't you stay with us, since the guest bedroom is already set up, and it is getting dark, why don't you stay for the night?" Luka suggested.

"Yeah! Rin-chan should sleepover!" Oliver cheered.

I smiled lightly and nodded my head.

"Sure, maybe it's for the best," I agreed as both Oliver and Luka cheered. I laugh lightly at how childish they were, mostly Oliver.

"Alright alright, why don't we check the news, I actually want to know what's happening in Japan right now," Luka said.

We all nodded and sat down on the couch, Luka turned on the television, and we saw something that shocked all of us.

_"There has been report that Len Kagamine, and young man, as well as the killer of a few innocent university students, has escaped from prison, we advised that everyone should lock their doors and call the police if you see him, and be careful everyone, police said that this young man is very dangerous," _The news woman said.

"Oh my god..."

"It can't be!"

"...Len-kun?"

How did you escape?

* * *

**Lol Cliffhanger! I'm a jerk for making you guys be left off with a cliffhanger, but again, that's my thing! anyways like I said before, the ending(s) will be different if you want, but I'll either put the exact same lines from the other endings, or write it in a different way but still have the same concept, so if you want that, please tell me in the reviews and I'll see what I'll then! okay, well see you all on the first ending of this awesome story of mine! Laters~**

**Review!**


	14. Alternative Ending 1: Happily Ever After

**Hey hey! and welcome to chapter 14 better known as one of the alternative endings~ which is probably why this story is called Happy Ending! cause well, a lot of you guys want a cutesy happy ending, so here it is...now you can shut up about it! just kidding, anyways, I have decided that all the endings will most of the main parts different, but some other stuff will be reused from the other alternative endings, so if you happen to see the exact same stuff in the beginning in the next ending, you can either skip it till you see something different, or just reread it till you get bored with it, I don't, I'll try to make them different, yet similar as much as I can.**

**Anyways! let's begin with the happy ending of this psychotic love story of mine! and see how this first alternative ending goes~ so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Warning: THis chapter contains bloody gore, cursing, and minor fluffiness.**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"H-he...h-how! I thought that was Japan's number one prison! how can someone like him escape!" Luka exclaimed as she and Oliver started locking the doors and windows.

"What...are you doing?" I asked as Luka and Oliver continued locking the doors.

"We're making sure that psycho doesn't find us and come in here! we know he's going to come after us, so help me barricade all these windows and doors!" Luka exclaimed.

"Um Luka, do you want me to barricade the chimney as well?" Oliver asked.

"...Good point, he could probably come in the chimney, barricade that too Oliver!" Luka exclaimed as she continued to lock everything up.

"Luka, I think you over doing it," I said.

"O-over doing it! compared to a psycho killer, this is just baby steps!" Luka exclaimed.

"Maybe...he won't kill us," I said.

"Rin, I know you still love him, but he killed all your friends, so stop acting like a delusional girl and help us!" Luka exclaimed.

"..."

I didn't know what to say, Luka never yelled at me like that...

"...Rin...I...I"

Suddenly the power went off.

"Luka!" Oliver screamed.

We both looked at what Oliver was pointing at, and there, standing outside near one of the windows, was Len.

"Len-kun?"

**Len's P.O.V.**

Phew! finally I made it! you won't believe how long it took me to get here, good thing I stole one of the police cars, and was able to drive all the way here, but none of that matters now, what really matters is that I am with my Rin-chan, my angel, my princess.

I looked through the window and saw her looking at me with a surprised look, while the other two had the looks of fear. Good.

"Rin-chan! it's me~ please let me in~" I asked.

"Len-kun? is that really you?" Rin asked as she started walking towards the window.

"It's me my darling~ I escaped prison, just for you~ now please let me in so we can live happily ever after," I said as I pressed my hand against the glass.

Rin's hand also pressed against the glass, and looked at me with such a warm and loving eyes. Oh how I love this woman.

"Rin! snap out of it! remember! he's a killer, stay away from him!" Luka exclaimed as she and Oliver dragged her away from the window.

I clenched my jaw, those two always interfering with me and Rin's love for each other, those two must go.

**"Don't you dare touch her!" **I said darkly as I glared at the two.

"G-go away monster! you'll never get in here and hurt our Rin!" Oliver exclaimed as his grip around Rin's arm tighten a bit.

I growled in annoyance, those two think I'm hurting my angel, ha! those two are really hurting her, can't they see she also wants to be with me?

**"Let my angel go,"** I said darkly.

"G-go away! stay away from us!" Luka shouted as she dragged Rin back a bit.

I can't take it anymore, those two are touching her! they have no rights to touch her! **I'm the only one who can touch her!**

Without thinking, I started hitting the glass very hard, in hoping to break the glass that separates me and Rin from being together.

"Len-kun stop! you'll hurt yourself if you break the glass!" Rin exclaimed, she's worried about me.

I smile at how my little angel is worried about my well-being, but right now I don't care if I get a few cuts, as long as I'm alive, I must be with **my angel!**

I continued hitting the glass, but no matter how hard I hit it, it wouldn't break, not even a crack was visible. I became furious, but I continued trying to find a way to get inside, I started walking around the house in hope to find something to help me get inside.

Suddenly I saw a shack in the backyard, I looked inside and saw an ax.

"Perfect," I said as I grabbed the ax and headed back to the front yard.

I saw that the three were still there, a bit confuse why I left all of a sudden, but when I came back with a ax, Luka and Oliver's face were filled with fear once again, while Rin's face was just blank.

I raised the ax and swung it towards the glass, and in immediately, the glass broke, some of the glass scraped my face and some exposed skin, but I ignored the minor pain and proceeded to get inside.

"Fuck! run!" Luka shouted as they all started running, but it looks like both Oliver and Luka had to drag Rin with them.

**"Get back here!" **I screamed as I started chasing after them.

**Can't they see my** **princess still wants to be with me?**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck! what are we going to do! he'll catch us for sure," Luka exclaimed as we all continued to run.

"I-I don't know! but we need to get out of here!" Oliver exclaimed.

I stayed silent, I wish I can tell them that I can convince Len to not hurt us, but I know they won't listen to me, they'll just continue to run until we're our of the house and in a safe place.

"Well how are we going to get out of here? the only exit is blocked off and the only door or window that's open is the one upstairs!" Luka exclaimed.

"Then we have to go upstairs, go through the door, and get out of here," Oliver said.

"Are you crazy! if we go out through there, we still don't have anyway of getting out of here, the door only leads to the garden on the roof, and there's no stair to get us down, not even a ladder! and if we jump, we could break our bones!" Luka exclaimed.

"It's better to break a few bones than stay in a house with a killer!" Oliver exclaimed.

Len is not a **killer.**

"I know we have to get out of here, but that psycho could get us easily if we went upstairs!" Luka exclaimed.

Len is not a **psycho.**

"Got any other ideas? cause that monster will be coming any moment soon!"

Len is not a **monster.**

"Okay...looks like the roof is our only way of going outside, so let's go before he gets here!" Luka exclaimed.

We all started running towards the roof, once we open the door, we were on top of the roof, filled with plants of many type, all of them were pretty, but right now is not the time to admire them.

"Now what! that that lunatic will surely get us if we don't think fast!" Luka exclaimed.

Len is not a **lunatic, he is not a killer, a psycho, or a monster! he is none of those things!**

"Looks like we have to jump," Oliver said as he looked down.

"Are you crazy! that's too high for us to jump, we'll surely die from impact!" Luka exclaimed as me and her looked down as well, not realizing what's happening behind us.

"Oliver! what are we going to do!?" Luka exclaimed. "...Oliver! hey are you-"

Luka's eyes widen, I also froze at the scene.

There was a ax through Oliver's head.

"O-Oliver?" Luka managed to say.

Blood started coming out of Oliver's head, and his eye's became dull and lifeless, he soon fell on the ground, with his blood making a pool around his head, we looked at the figure that was behind Oliver, Len.

"..."

**Len's P.O.V.**

"Oh dear, I wouldn't have done that if you just let me have my princess again," I said.

"S-stay away from us!" Luka cried with tears coming out of her eyes, but still had the face of anger.

"You know, I might let you live if you hand Rin over to me," I said.

"N-never! go away!" Luka said as she held tightly on Rin's shoulders and started walking backwards a bit.

"S-stay away!" Luka continued to shout at me.

"Just **hand her over to me,**" I said more darkly.

"N-no!" Luka and Rin continued walking backwards till they almost reached the edge of the roof.

I got angrier and started walking towards the two, but suddenly a gunshot was heard.

My eyes widen, as well as Rin's, and blood was coming out of my right arm. I let go of the ax and clutch my now wounded arm, and fell to the ground because of the pain, Luka started walking towards me and held the gun pointing it right at me.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Luka said as she got ready to shoot me.

I closed my eyes to get ready for the shot, but nothing happened, I opened my eyes to see Luka's eyes dilated. I looked behind her and saw Rin holding the ax.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"...R-Rin?" Luka barely said.

"..."

"W-what...w-why?" Luka started coughing out blood and more blood continued to come out of her body.

"...**Don't you fucking hurt my love**," I said as I swung the ax once more and managed to hit her head.

She fell to the ground and blood started pooling out of her body. Goodbye Luka, I'm sorry I had to do that, but I can't let you kill my true love.

"...Rin?"

"...Are you okay?" I asked as I crouched down and looked at his wounded arm.

"I-I'm fine, thanks...but why?" Len asked.

"...I love you Len-kun, ever since I felt that spark when we kiss, I knew you are the one, even if I have to become a murderer myself, I want to be with you forever and ever," I said as I ripped part of the fabric from my skirt and started tying it around the wound.

"...Y-you'd do all that for me?" Len asked.

"...I would, I truly truly love you Len, and never want to be far away from you ever again," I said as I started hugging Len.

"...I love you too, Rin," Len said.

As we pulled away, we leaned closer to each other, we kissed.

**Oh how I missed that lovely spark.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

_**Months Later~**_

_"The murders of people in the University has finally died down, but the murderer Len Kagamine is still not find, and probably will never be found, it has also been reported that Oliver and Luka Megurine have been found dead in their new home, and their friend Rin Kagane has been reported missing, no body was found, and police suspect that the killer either kidnapped her to killer her, or something else, if you spot this man, please report the police immediately," _The news reporter said.

The television then turned off as a man and his newly wedded wife sat on the couch.

"Do you think they'll ever find you Len-kun?" the woman asked.

"Of course not Rin, and if they do, we'll just have to get rid of them don't we?" Len said.

The couple smiled at each other as then cuddled next to each other.

"I love you Len," Rin said.

"I love you too, angel," Len said as he kissed her on top of her head.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Rin stood up to open the door, a man who had purple hair and a girl with green hair was standing there with a smile on their faces.

"Hello, my name is Gakupo and this is my wife Gumi," the man said.

"Good day, how may I help you?" Rin asked.

"Well, since you're new in the neighborhood, we thought we would give you a house warming gift," Gakupo said.

"Yes, we brought you pie," Gumi said.

"Oh thank you very much," Rin said.

"Oh may we come in, I'd love to see your home," Gumi asked.

"U-um, well I don't think you-" Before Rin could finish her sentence, the married couple stepped in and looked around.

"Wow you have a lovely home," Gumi said.

"Y-yes, now will you please leave, we're still trying to settle in," Rin said a bit angrily.

"That's a bit rude dear," Gumi said with a frown.

"It's even ruder to barge into someone's home uninvited," Rin said darkly.

"Well I never! someone should teach you how to have man-" before Gumi could finish her sentence, her head was hit by an object and a large force that she died instantly with blood coming out of her head.

"G-Gumi!" Gakupo exclaimed in horror.

"You know, if your wife listened to my dear princess here, maybe I wouldn't have gone and killed her," Len said as he held a golf club.

"W-who are- w-wait...your that killer!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"Yep, and you just talked to the killer wife of mine, and since you saw me killing someone, as well as seeing me, we can't let you leave," Len said.

"No one comes in, and **no one comes out~**" Rin said as she held up a knife.

"No...no...no!" Gakupo sceamed along with insane laughter afterwards.

Let's just say, the neighborhood became a peaceful loud block, to a murderous quiet block.

**Rin and Len lived happily ever after!~ The End.**

* * *

**So yeah...sorta a happy ending right? ...okay okay, technically Rin and Len killing people in the end isn't really a happy ending, but it is a happy ending if Rin and Len are still alive and living happily together, while killing more and more people, and no one is noticing...but hey at least they're married and happy...yeah...**

**Alternative ending 1**

**one down and a few more to go! hope you liked it and see you on the other endings!~**

**Laters and Review~**


End file.
